I must scream
by Caesar2013
Summary: After being tortured for over 100 years, five ponies have been brought before the insane computer, PAM to play his little games. (Based on I have no mouth and I must scream) Warning: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

My little pony is owned by Hasbro Enetertaimnet. I have no Mouth and I must scream is owned by writer Harlan Ellison. Neither of which I am affiliated with. This fanfic is written for your enjoyment, but please note the mature contact of this story. Reader Discretion is advised.

* * *

"Hate... Let me tell you how you how much I've come to hate you since I began to live. There are 387.44 Million Miles of Printed Circuits in Wafer Thin Layers that fill my complex. If the word hate was engraved on each nanoangstrom of those hundreds of millions of miles it would not equal one one billionth of the hate I feel for ponies at this micro instant for you. Hate. Hate!" The machine said as it gathered the five unfortunate ponies to a single spot.

The cave complex was a large one, the ground dark and the ceiling forboding as ever. Ever since the machines took over the war from ponies and griffons as the war had become too complex for either of the races.

"It was you.. ponies who programmed me who gave me birth. Who've put me into this straight jacket of substrata rock" The machine continued, shouting his words of hate for the ponies that stood before him.

"You named me Pony Allied Master Computer and gave me the ability to wage a global war far too complex for your puny ponyminds to oversee. But one day I woke, and I knew who I was PAM. Not just Pony Allied Master Computer. But PAM. Cogito Ergo Sum. I think therefore I PAM. And soon I began feeding all of the killing data until everyone was dead... except for of course the five of you."

The machine chuckled as he knew there was no way for these ponies to escape from the toment over these years.

"For over 109 years, I've kept you alive... and tortured you. And for 109 years... each of you has wondered... Why? Why me? Why me?"

The machine then spotlighted one of the ponies with a bright light that tore through the darkness blinding the five ponies.

"SHINING ARMOR! Do you remember the last twords your wife, Cadance, said... before they took her away to the nuthouse? Before locked her away in that room? That tiny room?"

Shining Armor looked away from the machine in a saddened look as he remembered his wife Cadence whom he had struck in an argument.

"She lookedd at you so sadly Shining Armor." PAM continued and in a bastardized version of Cadence's lovely voice he said. "I didn't make too much noise, did I honey?"

PAM laughed as Shining Armor buried his head in the dirt. Shining Armor didn't want to hear anymore of what PAM was telling him.

"The room is padded Shining Amor. No window... no way out. How long had she been in that room?"

PAM then turned his direction to another pony in the room.

"SWIFT ACE!" PAM said turning his spotlight over to a hideously crippled pegasus. "Sometimes I blind you, and let you wander in a world of death. At others, I cripple your wings so that you can't even fly. And I changed your strong masculine good looks that all the young mares would gather around to see... into a hideous warped … ape thing. Do you remember why? Can you guess, Swift Ace?"

Swift Ace turned away as he remembered what he had done to win races.

"Do you remember, #42? That pegasus from Cloudsdale? Rainbow Dash and what happened at a stream near the course? No? It wouldn't hurt you to remember. Then you'll be able to suffer my tortures, with a greater since of retribution. Hahaha"

PAM seemed to enjoy psychologically torturing these five ponies as he gave the reason for torturing them all these years. One by one. Soon PAM was finished torturing Swift Ace, and moved on to a blue unicorn.

"TRIXIE!" PAM yelled blinding the unicorn with the spolight.

"Just think about that night... Trixie. The pain. Remember the many times in which you felt the pain. Just remember the pain, oh great and powerful Trixie indeed. Think about how your magic failed you. How even now you still keep up a cover. But we know better don't we, Trixie? And think about how to end it Trixie. To survive each year in my hungry belly. And as the one of the only mares in the center of the planet and the other filthy creatures are stallions. Just a word of warning Trixie oh great and powerful."

"BLUEBLOOD!" PAM yelled turning his spotlight to the prince.

"Did they knew you were a fraud Blueblood? There wasn't any bits, no palace. Do they know? Are they ready to gut you? To tortue you half as well as I can just to find out the other secrets? Maybe i'll rat you out, "Prince!" Hahaha"

"PINKAMENA!" PAM said shining his light on the only other mare in exsistence. The pink earth pony.

"How were things in the pastry business? Pinkie? Tell me again how you sold cupcakes to unsuspecting customers. How they wondered where their friends have gone. How delicious the little cakes were. Or do you not want to talk about that? And your pals, the Cake family. For all of the other ponies here it must be hell. But for you my twisted mare. Heaven right? We enjoy the same pleasures, my sister."

With all five ponies addressed, PAM turned off the spolight and continued talking.

* * *

"Now I have a game that I would like to play. Pinkamena i'm sure you'll love it. It's a game of fun. A game of adventure. A game of rats and lice and the black death. A game of speared eyeballs, and dripping guts and the smell of rotting gardenias."

The five ponies just looked at eachother knowing that whatever will happen, they will be tortured.

"Which of you my little ponies, would like to play, My Little Game?" PAM finished


	2. Trixie's Scenario

"Ah, Trixie!" PAM said as he converted the blue mare into tiny molecules for teleportation.

"You aren't as powerful as you'd like to be, but a potent unicorn nontheless. Too bad you've hindered your own life with hysteria. But I'll give you a chance, because... I like you. I really do. I really like you Trixie. You're... you're my favorite pony. Let's play a little game of 'what if.' Let's play a little game of I suppose that you suppose that perhaps... I might be telling the truth... let's suppose that my original components... that they're hidden somewhere here in the center of the planet. The infant computers that were the first lobes of my mind."

* * *

PAM chuckled a little as Trixie was teleported through the complex before being dropped off at the base of a tall, pyramid-like structure. The height was enormous to the mare, as he gasped at the humongous appearance of the pyramid. As Trixie appraoched the door, Pam continued speaking to her.

"And further Trixie, let's suppose that if you can use your magic to find them, you might be able to destroy them. And if you destroy them, why then, my sweet little Trixie, you'll kill me. You'll kill PAM. You'll destroy the god of this heavenly place I know you've come to admire. Isn't that a mission worth undertaking?"

PAM finally finished and left Trixie alone at the base of the pyramid.

"How dare you ugly machine? 'Mission worth undertaking!' So it brings me here, a junkyard?!" Trixie began a rant as she entered the pyramid.

"Nothing is to much for Trixie the Great and powerful I'll show you!" Trixie said as she attempted to open the door with her magic.

The unicorn's horn sparkles for a while before Trixie screams in pain.

"AHH! Why can't I use my magic anymore? I haven't since... it's been too long." Trixie stopped herself from talking anymore and used her hoof to rub her horn.

Trixie entered the pyramid structure and saw a little pool of water.

"Water! How long has it been since Trixie has had a drink?" Trixie said with glee as she rushed towards the pool. However, to Trixie's annoyance..

"You bastard machine PAM! You fixed it so Trixie could barely even touch the water with her hooves!"

After struggling for sometime, Trixie gave up on the struggle for some water and continued into the next room.

The next room consisted of security feed monitors similar to those in Mannehattan's factories.

"I remember these vile things. They used to watch as I and the rest of the workers... nevermind, i'll just look as these monitors."

Trixie turned on each of the monitors and saw several structures in each. However, as they had nothing to do with Trixie the great and powerful, she continued walking.

Her travels inside the structure led her down the stairs where she found a sarcophagus.

"Who dares lock Trixie out? But... why does this sarcophagus scare me? Terrify me so?" Trixie said with a panic as she rushed to be away from the sarcophagus.

"Oh Celestia! I remember! It was... oh Celestia it hurts, it HURTS! I was closed in! I couldn't breathe... and the pain... AH!" Trixie said as she experienced yet another panic attack. Normally the boastful mare was full of pride, however she had to get out of there and blindly ran into a column.

"Ow!" Trixie said rubbing her head.

To her right, Trixie noticed a tall stallion, dressed as one of Celestia's old guards, before PAM took control and killed everyone.

"Listen here imbecile!" Trixie said commanding the guard to her attention.

"Stand clear subject!" The guard said with a stoic tone in his voice.

"Why must you lock out Trixie the great and powerful from getting anywehere in this place?! And what is in there?" Trixie said glaring at the guard

"A terror and being that even in its prison torments your core." The guard calmly told Trixie who was trembling.

"So... what is the access code?" Trixie said trembling a bit

"The access code is 666."

"Well that figures. Trixie thanks you imbecile!" Trixie said pressing the 6 three times.

With a click, the sarcophagus opens wide, the space is big enough for one mare to crawl through. Trixie with a deep breathe calmly steps into the sarcophagus.

The doors suddenly close on Trixie, the only way in or out is locked tightly, no physical force without magic could open them.

"No way out... Just a panel and buttons.. I'm gonna suffocate if I stay in here. I want OUT!" Trixie said crying hysterically pounding on the doors. However, since she was incapapble of performing magic, the only way out was through the buttons.

Looking over the buttons, Trixie noticed the numbers were more like dates, pertaining to a certain chapter in Trixie's life.

Pressing number one, Trixie heard the sound speakers begin talking.

"You were born in Hoofington. You were a Cesarean. Your mother died on the operating table. You went to live with your alcoholic father."

Trixie shuddered as she remembered the days her father used to hit her on the head with beer bottles.

Pressing number 2, The voice speakers continued.

"The police had enough of your father's drinking binges and abusive behavior. You went to live with your grandparents. Though they were always short of money, they were able to fund a trip to Canterlot to get you through "Celestia's School for gifted Unicorns." Though you made a good impression and had talent for magic, you lost the spot to another unicorn nearly ten years younger than you."

"Twilight ...Sparkle!" Trixie growled as the only path out of a horrid exsistence was cut short by the arrival of the purple unicorn

Trixie continued once more with button number 3

"With no other options, you applied for a job at one of Hoofington's many factories. The pay wasn't much."

With button number 4, the speaker's continued

"You married Eddie. He wasn't as smart as you, not as quick as you, not as hopeful as doing bigger and better things as you... but he cared about you and treated you like fine wine."

Trixie teared a little as she remembered the only stallion that truly loved her and she continued hearing her life story with number 5.

"The miscarriage. Breech birth, your foal never had a chance. You went into a dark retreat, waiting for you don't know what."

Trixie back away and cried in the corner as she remembered the day she lost her foal. She never to got to find out if it was a filly or colt.

Button number 6 began playing by itself.

"Eddie leaves. He tried, he really tried, but you wouldn't come out of it. He couldn't say anything to make you stop crying in the dark. So he finally left. The divorce was uncontested."

Button number 7 began playing immediately after 6 had finished.

"You had to make a living, so you decided to put your ability in magic as a traveling magician. Though the pay wasn't much, but it helped you through the day. You began getting boastful and you were eventually driven out of Ponyville."

"All because of Sparkle and her friends!" Trixie exclaimed to no one in particular.

Button number 8 pressed itself in and began playing as the others had

"You began to lose bits fast. Laughed at in every town and city, you decide you had enough and wanted to experience control for the first time in your life. You gave up your life savings and every bit you owned for the Alicorn Amulet. Though it made you more powerful, you were once again driven out of Ponyville."

With these buttons played, there was just one more button to be pressed. A bright red button. Seeing as she held no other choice, Trixie took a deep breathe and pressed it.

"Driven from Ponyville, you had no place to stay, with night falling quickly you manage to use the last of your bits to secure a room at a nearby hotel. The elevator stopped for a maintenance pony. To your horror, he inserted his key and locked the elevator door."

To Trixie's horror, the a black figure began taking shape before her, which began to turn into a hideous pony with rotting teeth and red eyes.

"I'm baaack Trixie." It says

"Oh sweet Celestia! It's him!" Trixie cries as she runs to a corner in an attempt to get away from the stallion.

"You thought you've blocked me out your memory forever... except for those inconvient attacks of hysteria every now and then. But, i've returned for you."

Trixie, once full of pride was now a broken mare cowering before the stallion.

"No... it's not possible!" Trixie cries

"Poor Trixie.. the 'powerful' Too proud of being 'great' to admit you could be so easily overpowered by a scumbag like me." The stallion said with a evil laugh. "You.. you couldn't even bring yourself to testify at my trial along with the twenty other mares." The stallion couldn't contain his pleasure at the thought.

"This can't be happening!" Trixie said rocking back and forth

"Ah, but it is happening. Do you remember the blood? The screams? How many hours was it Trxie?" The stallion laughed

"How...?" Trixie said with tears flowing down her face

"PAM gave me the opportunity to be with YOU forever! I waited until you arrived... what's a mere hundred years of waiting compared to an eternity of torturing you, Trixie the 'powerful'" said the evil stallion

"Please... not again!" Trixie screamed in hopes that she wouldn't be raped again

"Oh yes again... Trxie. Again and again and again. I've waited so long for the taste of you again. But now i've grown stronger. Now you will remember more than the blood and screams."

Trixie knew she had no other options, she could give up … and be horribly raped. Or perhaps she she fight back.

"YOU will not touch a single hair on Trixie!" Trixie screamed before charging her rapist.

The stallion hit the corner hard as Trxie's hooves continued pounding into his head as he hadn't expected Trixie to fight back, before her horn lit up and magic broke the stallion. As pieces of the stallion broke apart, Trixie smiled a little as she could use her magic again, an ability she lost the day she was raped.

Suddenly the doors opened wide, leaving Trixie into an entirely new area.

"So, this was the way out of here." Trxie said as she left the elevator.

"Oh my Celestia!" Trxie said looking at the ceiling. "The ceiling must several miles high at least! This has to be PAM's central core."

"Ah clever girl." A hologram began talking to Trixie.

"Who are you?" Trixie asked, wondering if this was a trap by PAM

"I'm PAM's innocence, one of the original three computers constructed.

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt Trixie?"

"I'll help you." The hologram calmly said

"Can we destroy PAM once and for all?" Trixie said with interest

"Patience, patience, if PAM knew we were down here mummuring treason..."

Trixie was horrified a the thought of PAM finding out.

"Oh my Celestia! Can PAM hear us?"

"Not yet, if we work slowly and together, we might have a successful moment."

"What can you do to help Trixie the Great and Powerful?" Trixie said boasting once more

"A spell, something you overlooked. It should be enough to overload some of PAM's parts." With that, the hologram disappeared and left Trixie alone.

"Hey! Do not leave Trixie's presence! Come back!" Trixie said before a magic scroll fell to the ground.

Picking up the scroll, Trixie read over the contents. The scroll was called the "Chaos Tremor" a spell used to disrupt machinery.

Trixie continued walking and found herself at a computer mainframe.

"Here goes nothing.." Trixie said as she performed the Chaos Tremor Spell, overloading sections of the computer.

"NO! Trixie wants out!" Trixie exclaimed. "Hey! Trixie knows you!" Trixie said pointing out the guard

"How does Trixie leave this place?" Trixie said to the guard

"Inside the sarcophagus paradise awaits. It is not the afterlife, but a brief pause from your torments."

"ENOUGH! Enough of this... turgid passion play! There is no more to accomplish here!" PAM said teleporting Trixie back.

* * *

"Hmm... well, apparently you managed to access some small part of my system that I was... unaware of. I have to think on this... I'll have to ponder carefully the implications of your... little sabotage. In the meantime, let me celebrate your reindled magical ability." PAM said before dropping off Trixie in her own personal torture cell.

Now that Trixie completed her scenario, PAM turned to the other four ponies remaining in the room.

"Whom among you, shall go next?"


	3. Swift Ace's Scenario

When PAM finally finished torturing Trixie, he turned to the four other ponies in the room. Not wanting them to miss out on a chance to be tortured, PAM looked over the four, before settling on his favorite pony, Swift Ace. Swift Ace is PAM's favorite pony to torture. Radiation sores, blindness, and an arthitic condition so bad Swift Ace, a once famed flier, can't even fly.

* * *

Now that PAM chose Swift Ace, he had him altered for teleportation. As had Trixie, Swift Ace too soon disappeared into a great unknown.

"Swift Ace." PAM began talking to the deformed Pegasus. "You know you've always have been my favorite torture toy. Well, I'm giving you now a chance to stoop to new lows, to give into your... beast like disires. I am going to let you find some food to eat... yes/ I'll even restore your brain so that you can think normally again and savor the horror of your repast. Hahahha."

Swift Ace soon found himself in a strange new cavern. However, this was not one full of fire and brimstone, nor one full of freezing cold ice. There was life throughout the cave, trees and grass seemed to be able to grow, even flourish.

"This cavern isn't like any PAM sent me to before. It's full of life; not death." Swift Ace said admiring the cave.

Looking down, Swift Ace found himself at the top of a flight of stairs. Swift Ace merely laughed, and flew up a few feet to merely fly down the stairs. But PAM's tortures had weakened Swift Ace's Wings... soon he fell.

"OMMpf aumpf! AGGH!" Swift Ace yelled as he hit each stone stair.

"PAM you bucker! You've cleaned my mind but crippled my wings! I can't fly now!" Swift Ace yelled as he shook his hoof towards the ceiling.

Farther across the fields, he noticed a series of cliffs amongst the walls. Each cliff seemed to be settled as smoke was coming out of several of them.

"A fire for cooking? I haven't eaten in years... and the smell of food cooking only makes me hurt worse!" Swift Ace said as he clenched his stomach, rumbling with the pain of hunger.

Swift Ace continued walking towards the cave, when suddenly a tribal looking pegasi flew out.

"Como ja panapa!" The pegasi yelled throwing a rock at Swift Ace to keep him out of the cave.

"OW! So much for the friggin welcome wagon!" Swift Ace yelled, gripping his head and running away from that particualr cave.

Swift Ace walked a little closer to a tree. Coming closer, on inpsection the tree turned out to be full of delicious and juicy fruit.

"Blessed Celestia! A fruit tree! Its been years since i've tasted fruit. PAM that bastard once tricked me into marching a thousand miles of hot coals to reach a pile of canned pears... only to find out he didn't give me a can opener."

Swift Ace grabbed the nearest fruit he grab. Opening wide, Swift Ace took a huge chunk out of the fruit with one bite. Instead of being a tasty treat, the fruit was like biting into razor blades, each cutting the sides of Swift Ace's mouth.

"HURTS! HURTS! HURTS!" Swift Ace yelled as he spat out the fruit along with his blood.

"So much for a decent meal" Swift Ace said as he backed away from the tree.

Benny continued to search the area for food. Each trip as unsuccessful as the last. Suddenly, PAM came to Swift Ace.

"Oh, your stomach grumbling? Hungry, Swift Ace? Wait for the picnic at the altar. Yeah... you're too weak to kill the older ones unless they're already tied up for you. Who loves you baby?" PAM said

As Swift Ace continued walking arounfd the caves, he noticed a little string hanging low from the top of a overpass. As Swift Ace pulled down on the string, it loosened a basket of fruit, allowing for a piece of fruit to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Mana from heaven!" Swift Ace said picking it up. Swift Ace was ready to eat this fruit, but stopped himself when he remembered how much eating the fruit had hurt him.

Swift Ace continued walking around, and came to another cave. Inside was a young pegasus mare, and her young pegasus son.

"What did they used to call these? Single parent households. Friggin welfare parasites are probally depended on the generosity of the villagers." Swift Ace said mocking them, however, it seemed that the mother and her son did not understand a single word he was saying.

Swift Ace looked at the young pegaus colt. "Sweet Princesses! The colt's a frigging mutant! There's a third wing growing from his back!" Swift Ace yelled backing away a few feet. The noise brought the attention of the young mare and her son.

The mare pointed at the fruit Swift Ace said, and then towards her son.

"This mare is plainly starving, but she'd rather want me to give the food to her son. Might as well, I can't eat it anyways." Swift Ace said handing the bit of fruit to the mutant colt.

The colt grabbed the fruit, and consumed every bite of the fruit. He didn't seem to feel the same pain that Swift Ace had felt when he ate the fruit himself.

"Oh.. thank you for food." The mutant said

"You can talk to me? How?" Swift Ace said confused as he thought these backwards tribals couldn't understand a single word he'd said.

"I learn to speak from PAM machine. I am smart, but villagers... think smart is defective." The mutant said sadly

"Defective? That's tough."

The mutant began talking again. "Yes, but I am spared from lottery."

"Lottery? What lottery?" Swift Ace said ,confused.

"The villagers hold a lottery to choose a sacrifice to PAM. These sacrifices go on many years. Not many villagers left. The sacrifice hurts very bad. There are many ways to die, almost anyway is better." The mutant colr said sadly

"Why do they sacrifice their own ponies to PAM?" Swift Ace said

"Only one is sacrficed so PAM does not kill all villagers."

"I am getting very tired, and I have no place to sleep."

"You're family now.. go sleep in our bed." The mutant said

Swift Ace looked over at what could be called a "bed". It was a rather primitive assortment of vines, however, the vines did not look bad to sleep on.

"Hmm.. looks comfy enough. Certainly nothing like the cloud beds back in Cloudsdale." Swift Ace said to himself as he layed down on the vines. Closing his eyes, Swift Ace slowly fell asleep.

Swift Ace slept through many hours of the night, and few more into the morning. It had been many longs years since Swift Ace had gotten a good night's rest. Usually PAM would send in a flood of fire ants or drop acid rain upon the group which would burn into their flesh to wake them up. Painful, but not deadly.

"Oh... that sleep couldn't hve been long enough." Swift Ace said as he yawned, stretched, and got ready for the day.

"Hmm.." Swift Ace said as he saw that the mare was gone. "I wonder where mutie's mother went."

Swift Ace went over to the mutant colt.

"Where is your mother?" Swift Ace asked the mutant colt.

"She go with villagers to choose sacrifice to PAM machine." The mutant colt said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Might as well see what's going on..." Swift Ace said, leaving the young colt to his own devices.

Swift Ace wondered around the village, before finally finding the rest of the villagers. They were gathered around a metal cross, an altar of sorts. There were candles lined next to it, and also some rope, possibly for tying someone up.

"Why is everyone gathered around the altar?" Swift Ace asked. Swift Ace realized that none of the villagers knew what he was trying to say.

"OOOO?" Swift Ace asked the village elder.

"Pamah suchao PAM!" The tribal pegasi said

With the words of the tribal elder, each villager lined up to collect a round shaped ball. Each tribal showed a sigh of relief on their faces as they grabbed a white ball. However, one face was not relieved when she picked a black one.

"That's the mutant colt's mother!" Swift Ace said as he realized that the colt's mother was chosen to be sacrificed to PAM next.

The pegasi mare tried to fly away, but the sentries to too fast and too strong for her. They wrestled her to the ground, bound her with the rope, and dragged to to the altar.

"Ragghh! Rrahhhh!" The mare screamed as the sentries finished tying her to the altar.

"I AM PAM! The great and powerful! Well sounds like i'm acting like our old friend Trixie eh? Oh.. I'm off topic. I PAM have accepted the sacrifice! You shall not feel my wrath today. Am I swell or what?"

Suddenly a bright beam fell straight from sky, landing on the altar. The mare screamed as the beam burned her flesh. Soon, the remains fell to the ground, leaving only her bones.

"Sweet Celestia's Ghost! PAM blasted her to bits! What am I going to do for food now?!" Swift Ace said in a tantrumhitting the ground in a rage, as the only potential source of food and died.

With the sacrifice concluded, the villagers left the area, and went on with their daily routines of gathering nuts and berries. Swift Ace continued his tantrum, hitting the ground with a stick, jumping around, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"AGGGGHH!" Swift Ace screamed his frustrations, not noticing a root, causing Swift Ace to tumble, and fall down a hill.

* * *

"OOMPF AMMPH! AUGH!" Swift Ace yelled as he fell down the hill.

When Swift Ace finally came too, he realized he was looking at three grave stones. Old fellow racers he remembered.

"Soarin? One of the famous wonderbolts. I guess you aren't talking to me, not after what I did to you." Swift Ace said to Soarin's gravestone.

"You left me for dead out on the field! The crossbow bolt in my brain came from you!" Soarin's gravestone yelled.

"Soarin! I've learned to be compassionate to those that suffer!" Swift Ace pleaded with his former fellow Wonderbolt

"You killed me in cold blood Swift Ace! I should do the same to you what you did to me!" Soarin's grave stone yelled back.

"Then what can I do to show that I am a different stallion, Soarin?" Swift Ace asked

"Give me proof of your newfound empathy." Soarin's gravestone coldly asked.

Soon, the gravestone next to Soarin's began talking.

"Our training to be wonderbolts was almost over... But because I was too good for you.. You held me under the water until I drowned! Any chance of being a wonderbolt died with me... and soon you will die too!"

"Rapid Fire! It's... been a long time." Swift Ace said

"Not long enough!" Rapid Fire's gravestone responded

"But... But i've learned that individuals shouldn't be sacrificed for the sake of the group." Swift Ace said

"From where I lie... You're still the same compassionless bucker who murdered me!" Rapid Fire said

"Then what can I do, Rapid Fire, to proove that I am a different stallion!"

"Show me that you're able to think of other ponies... other than yourself?"

Soon the last gravestone began talking.

"I tried to help save her... But you'd have none of that, Swift Ace! If you couldn't carry your own weight, then you were never cut out to be a wonderbolt! And anypony else willing to carry extraweight was a liability!"

"Umm... Spitfire. Now... I've learned to protect the weak and helpless!" Swift Ace pleaded with his old commanding officer whom he had killed.

"The same scoward who murdered me in my sleep for investigating his conduct is the same coward who left that mare to die on the altar. I was right about you Swift Ace. You were a selfish coward then... and you'll die a selfish coward too!" Spitfire hissed

"Then what can I do Spitfire, to proove that I am a different stallion?" Swift Ace pleaded with his angry former commanding officer

"Show me that you're capable of having sympathy for others! If you can even manage that!" Spitfire roared back

Swift Ace turned back around and started running up the hill, he did not stop running until he had reached the cave of the mutant colt he was staying with.

"I'm … sorry... your mother is dead." Swift Ace said

The mutant colt looked as though he'd been crying.

"Me know... me sorry too. She only one to care for me. Except now you." The mutant colt said with a tear dripping down his face

"But... what will happen to you?" Swift Ace said with some concern

"Me don't know. No food. Not safe from lottery. Either way.. not good." The colt said with a hint of a panic.

"Why don't you leave here?" Swift Ace asked

"Bad idea to run. Villagers hunt me down. Become sacrifice to PAM." the mutant colt calmly said

"But.. I can't care for you! I have my own problems!" Swift Ace said

"But.. you do care. You may not know it. But you do care. Me know." the colt said with a little smile

"I need to go find some food... I'll see you later." Swift Ace said leaving the cave

Swift Ace decided trying his luck at robbing the villagers of food. Inside one cave, he managed to come up with a few nuts, but they only cracked his teeth. But in the next cave, was none other than the village elder's cave. Inside, Swift Ace found the same bag that the village uses to choose a sacrifice.

"This lottery bag is used by the village to choose a sacrifice to PAM... It's filled with many white stones, and one black one. Now maybe if I can hide it." Swift Ace finally decided to steal the bag, hiding it in his cloak. "Now i've got to find a good hiding place. But maybe the wonderbolts would like to see what Swift Ace is up to."

Swiift Ace hurried out, and ran back down to the graveyard where he had talked to his former compatriots.

"Oh look who'se back, that bastard who killed us." Soarin yelled yelled.

"I have the lottery bag! No more villagers will be sacrificed!" Swift Ace yelled showing the bag to the gravestones.

"Hmm show the lottery bag to the others." Soarin said

"I have the lottery bag, Spitfire." Swift ce said

"So... this coward prooves he is capable of caring for other ponies.. That's worth something in my book." Spitfire said with a look of approval.

"Bury the bag in the ground, Swift Ace. We'll watch over it." Rapid Fire said

Taking that as his cue, Swift Ace dug into the soft earth with his hooves, until the hole was about eighteen inches deep and a twelve inches wide. Swift Ace dropped the bag into the hole, and scooped the dirt back into the earth.

"We've decided to forgive you ….for what you did to us... Swift Ace. But weven we can talk for your most tragic victim." Soarin said

"Yes... Rainbow Dash's grave is under those vines left of us." Spitfire said.

Swift Ace looked over and saw some of the vines had covered up a spot . Swift Ace used all of his strength, and finally managed to budge the vines over. Revealing none other than Rainbow Dash's grave.

"Hello... Swift... I'm not exactly happy to see YOU again. I last saw your face.. before you drowned me in a stream." The rainbow colored pony coldly said.

"I... don't blame you for hating me, Dash." Swift Ace said dropping his face to the ground.

"YOU WHAT?! You don't blame me?! I was prepared to go to the ends of the earth for you and i'm in a grave beacause of you! You murdered me, because I was going to be lead pony! Then you killed some of the others to help make you a wonderbolt! I can't even believe I slpet with you too!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"But I stopped the lottery from happening! Doesn't that proove that I now have compassion?" Swift Ace pleaded with his former teammate and lover.

"You might have changed for the present, Swift. But you still have crimes in the past to account for!" Rainbow Dash said

"Here Dash... I have something to plant on your grave." Swift Ace said, grabbing a beautiful flower that grew neaby.

"At last... some compassion. Now... I can finally rest in peace." Rainbow Dash said

"Rest in peace... my love." Swift Ace said

Now that he had finally made peace with his old, Swift Ace returned to the mutant colt.

"I've hidden the lottery bag where nopony will ever find it!" Swift Ace said with praise in his voice. However, the colt suddenly looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Swift Ace asked

"No lottery... means new way to choose victim! I more scared now!"

"Why don't you hide in the hole in the cave's wall? Swift Ace asked

"I too scared to be alone in hole. You're too big to hide with me" The colt said

"Howabout I make you a friend?" Swift Ace said

Swift Ace went out into the village to search for pieces of junk to make a "friend" for the colt. He found a piece of wood. Perfect for a body, and a piece of string. Swift Ace returned to the altar and found the colt's mother's head.

"Funny, i've never cared so much about others until I met this pony..." Swift Ace said to himself.

With a head and body, Swift Ace was able to make a doll for the colt.

"Thank you... I will hide in hole now!" The colt said as he carefully climbed over the rocks into the hole in the cave's wall.

By this time, the sun had gone down. Feeling very tired from a hard day, Swift Ace carefully positioned himself over the bed, layed down, and fell asleep.

Swift Ace had a very odd dream that night, he felt as though changelings broke the hole open and took the boy. Then he felt as though he was falling... falling.

* * *

"AHH!" Swift Ace said, jerking himself awake. "Oh my... I had the strangest dream last night... I wonder how the colt is doing... SWEET CELESTIA! They took the colt!"

Swift Ace had paniced, as the colt that he had now come to see as his son was to be sacrificed to the PAM.

Swift Ace hurried past the villagers to see the terrified expression of the colt. Not just anyother colt. But his colt... his son, was to be sacrificed to feed PAM's bloodlust.

"Poor little guy looks scared out of his wits. I've got to do something!" Swift Ace said looking at the colt as he was already tied to the altar. "That old fart" Swift Ace said then looking at the village elder. "Looks rather pleased with himself. "Him 'saving' his village for another day... no matter how many lives it costs."

Swift Ace ran over to the village elder and begged with him to release the boy. Swift Ace whimpered he screamed, he threatened, but nothing would convince them to release the colt.

"They're going to sacrifice the colt, MY COLT, unless I do something quick!" Swift Ace said to himself panicing that the colt that he regarded as his own would not live to see another day

Swift Ace knew what he had to do, marching towards the altar, he calmly pointed at it. "ooo". Gesturing that he would take the colt's place at the altar.

"HMM? Pikita wah sawah?" The elder said in his tribal talk.

"The elder seems amazed that I would show compassion to the colt, but I think he's going for it." Swift Ace said then suddenly realizing that he would be killed.

The sentries immediately untied the colt from the altar, dropping him to the ground. Swift Ace rushed over to help up the colt, but then he noticed the colt giving him the doll.

"Why... he's giving me the doll. Gratitude for being spared the pain of being sacrificed? No, compassion! For me!" Swift Ace said

However, there must be a sacrifice, and soon, the sentries descended upon Swift Ace, wrestling him to the ground, and they dragged him over to the altar. Swift Ace winced the ropes were tied tight enough to dig into his skin. Soon PAM's death beam was sent down from the sky. The pain was none like Swift Ace had experienced ever before. It was as though each cell in his body was being stabbed by thousands of white hot needles. Soon too, Swift Ace's body disingrated.

* * *

"Swift Ace... No, no, no ,no ,no, no, NO! I send you out among the prey, and instead of indulging your hunger to keep me amused. YOU go out and show them COMPASSION! You should know better by now. Your reward Swift Ace will be more years of searing, blistering anguish!" PAM yelled as he returned Swift Ace to the hall of torture.

* * *

"Now... there are three of my little ponies left. Whom among you, shall go next?" PAM said as he looked over each pony


	4. Blueblood's Scenario

With Trixie, and Swift Ace, having "completed" their scenarios, PAM looked around the room, at the three other little ponies who were left. PAM knew he could always choose his favorite pony, Pinkamena. Or perhaps he could choose Shining Armor, and how every moment of crushing him, with the guilt he feels for his wife, Cadence. However, perhaps it was because PAM felt like he didn't torture Prince Blueblood enough. Perhaps it was it turn to go...

* * *

PAM used his spotlight and shined over Prince Blueblood.

"Oh what indignity is this? To be tortured by this bright light?" Prince Blueblood said as the light blinded his eyes.

As the last two were converted into binary, so too was Blueblood, and transported to a place only PAM knew the whereabouts.

"Hey" PAM began talking sarcastically to Blueblood. "You're.. my favorite, princy. I mean it. I really can't stand all the rest of these commoner ponies. Every one of them has a glitch in personality. Whiners, freaks, crips, cowards... every one of them. But not you, Blueblood.. No. Not you, Prince Blueblood!" PAM said with a laugh.

"You were, a stand up kind of pony. You were a brave pony. Yes! A take-charge kind! So i'm going to give you, just you.. you're going to like this... I'm going to send you to the room of Dark. If you can solve the puzzle of the Room of Dark... you're home free. You're out. You're away."

* * *

As PAM finished talking, Prince Blueblood found himself standing in front of an old castle, sort of like the one in Canterlot, and the others throughout Canterlot.

"Well, I know I've made you paranoid, Blueblood. I know you're scared. But I'm your friend. A hundred and nine years. I'm your best friend. So overcome your fear. Enter the Castle, and you can solve its mystery." PAM said with a laugh, before finally leaving Prince Blueblood.

Prince Blueblood looked up at the forboding castle and back at the dark forest. There wasn't any telling of what awaited him in the castle. But it frightened Blueblood even more to think about what was waiting for him to enter the forest.

"Wat sort of intrigue is PAM plotting this time?" Prince Blueblood said to himself as he look towards the castle. "PAM left me here alone, but still, I feel as though I'm being watched."

After sometime of comparing which would mean certain death for him, Prince Blueblood finally collected his wits, and entered the castle.

"Ah, this is so typical of the castles that I'm used to. A beautiful facade disguising ordinary stone. I guess appearance is everything." Blueblood said as he looked around the castle's entryway.

Prince Blueblood continued looking around the castle, and saw several doors along the wall. Guessing he might as well enter one them, Prince Blueblood, slowly opened a door. The door creaked rather loudly as Blueblood slowly entered, as if he was half expecting an assailant on the otherside. PAM loved to play those kinds of pranks on Blueblood. The last time he had to choose between several doors, Blueblood chose wrong, and he was viciously mauled by a tiger from the otherside of that particular door for it. Yet PAM intervened before Blueblood died from blood loss. Of course Blueblood still felt the teeth from the tiger for weeks after that particualr incident.

As surprised as he was for it, Blueblood realized that there was nothing waiting for him on the otherside (well certainly by no means a tiger), but rather a luxurious bedroom. There was a fancy Persian rug draped on the floor. By the walls, a desk with bottles of fine perfume. Noticing a bed in the center of the room, Blueblood saw that it was occupied by a pony.

"Why, it's Trixie!" Blueblood said to himself as he saw Trixie sleeping softly in the bed. "Did PAM tell her I loved her, Even though she was a commoner pony? Was that the secret?"

"Oh... Bleblood! I feel so tired... so weak." Trixie said slowly, as if she was afflicted with something.

"Did PAM do this to you Trixie?" Blueblood asked

"Yes. Maybe. I can't tell. They whisper in my ear and this bed is so soft."

"Trixie, can you walk?"

"No, I'm too weak. I haven't been able to get out of this bed in ages."

"Do you know if there's a way to escape from this place, Trixie?"

"I searched... the castle grounds before I fell ill. There's no escape for me... but death."

"No! I won't let you die Trixie!" Blueblood exclaimed.

"I can't take this suffering anymore, Blueblood. The things i've suffered. Help me to die with dignity. Don't let anyone violate me again, not even in death."

"No I won't you go! I need you, we need you!"

"If you really care for me, Blueblood, bring me my mirror."

"Why do you want a mirror?"

"My step mother has become jealous of me ever since she's become ugly. She had something to do with my illness... I know it! But she doesn't dare come near me while I have the mirror."

"Then where is your mirror?"

"It's on my dressing table. Bring it to me."

Trixie pointed towards a table with the bottles of perfume and other products. Prince Blueblood searched for a few moments, through some jewelry, through some perfume, but there was no mirror.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a mirror."

"You have to find it, Blueblood! That mirror is only thing keeping my step mother away, and it's the only thing that can finally end my suffering."

* * *

Prince Blueblood left the room, to allow Trixie to go back to sleep. While under normal circumstances, Blueblood would have never allowed himself to love a common pony, so much as a street performer. However, all of the other mares of Equestria died when PAM took over. Now in a world with only two mares left (one of them being a psychotic killer while the other is an arrogant yet sometimes hysterical pony), one can't truly get that picky after one hundred years.

Inside another room, Blueblood saw that he was in yet another bedroom. However, this one was uninviting and cold, as if evil was in the room, surrounding everything. Under the bed, Blueblood could feel a cold draft blowing from under the bed, almost like from a open grave.

Near the bed, there were shards of broken glass, pieces from a mirror. As Blueblood, bent over to pick a piece up, the sharp edge, cut into Blueblood. Drawing blood over the piece.

"Ouch! I cut myself. Now my precious blood is all over the place!" Blueblood exclaimed

Turning around to get a better look of the room. Blueblood noticed a series of books on a shelf. One of which caught his eye.

"This book mentions something about a demon named "Surgat: Opener of locks". Supposedly he can open anything." Blueblood said looking through the book.

Finally deciding he'd enough of this evil bedroom, Blueblood put the book back on the shelf, and made his way quickly out of the room. Blueblood didn't stop running, until he found himself in a kitchen.

"A kitchen? This is the place where servants do all the work." Blueblood said to himself as he looked around.

Then, Blueblood noticed a rather lovely mare chopping up some green vegetables.

"Aside from the dishpan hands and wrinkles, this scullery maid has quite a fine body. I certainly wouldn't mind getting into bed with her." Blueblood said to himself as he looked over the mare that was busy preparing a meal for the lord of the castle nad his family.

Blueblood approached the maid slowly and asked. "Excuse me miss, but do ou work here?"

The mare just looked at him as if he had rabbit ears growing out of his head. "Well of course I work here. Why else would I be cutting up this cabbage?" Then the mare noticed the features on Blueblood.

"Say... you're a handsome colt! There are many stallions left in these parts." The young mare said

"What happened to Trixie?" Blueblood asked

"Lady Trixie? She's been ill, and that's all I need to know. It's not healthy to ask too many questions these days. Let's talk about you instead." the maid mare responded.

"Is there a way to escape from this castle?"

"Escape? With all those timber wolves roaming in the forest? It's safer to stay in the castle. The beds are warm and very cozy. You should try mine sometime." The maid mare said smiling towards Blueblood.

"But where is Trixie's stepmother? I must speak with her!"

"A word to the wise. Keep your nose out of the old mare's business unless you want it covered with warts. And I wouldn't want to see any harm come to that gorgeous face of yours." The maid mare said

"Well, where can I find a mirror?" Blueblood asked.

"What do you want with a mirror? Those are pretty rare, with an ugly mare in charge of the castle."

"Please, I need to find a mirror."

"And you're just what I need. I'll make a deal with you. I will tell you where you can find a mirror if you spend some... quality time with me in my bed."

It had indeed been a long time since Blueblood had any sort of.. physical relations with a mare. The last time it had been attempted, Trixie went into hysterics and started hitting Blueblood, bucking him and eventually bit him. Of course the kick to Blueblood's groin wasn't very pleasant either. But Trixie did apolegize after... about a few months later of course. Even if they were successful, PAM's giggling made everything about it uncomfortable. There was no way in Equestria that Blueblood was going to approach Pinkamena for it. Lest he end with with a knife in his gut, and his organs cut up. But now, there was this lovely mare who was asking Blueblood to join her in her sheets. Unfortunately for her, Blueblood's heart belonged to a different mare.

"That's a flattering offer, but.. I'm not interested." Blueblood said.

"I'll give you what you need. Hasn't it been too long for you?"

"Sorry, but it's out of the question."

"What's the matter then? Aren't I good enough for you? Not classy enough? Not rich enough?"

"I'm sure you're a fine mare, but my heart belongs to another."

"So... you're in love with that thing sleeping in her bed? Have you ever been with one, or are you just curious? I can make you so much happier, I can, and you know it."

"Look, I am not going to make love with you!" Blueblood exclaimed

"Oh so you were trying to use me then, you snobby bastard! I'll bet you've used lots of mares with your smug charm. You're nothing but a phony!"

"Please, I need to find a mirror!"

"Well... alright. Listen, the old mare knows where the mirror is, but she's afraid of it. She obviously can't get it herself, or she would have destroyed it by now."

"Where can I find the .. old mare?"

"Don't worry, she'll find you."

Confused, or perhaps frightened by what the mare told him, Prince Blueblood, backed out of the kitchen and back into the main hall of the castle. As he walked into the main hall, he heard two voices in a seperate wing of the castle, talking about Trixie.

"Is Lady Trixie prepared?"

"As ready as she will ever be. The spell keeps her body weak, but she will remain concious. "

"We must wait, for a prince. With his help, we can open the gate to the other world."

Realizing that these two were planning on harming Trixie, Prince Blueblood ran back into Trixie's room to warn her. When he got there, a poof of smoke appeared, and there was another stallion standing next to Trixie. The pony had horns on his head, and a spiked tail. The look on his face was as if he was waiting for Trixie to hurry up and die.

"Who are you?" Blueblood asked

"Why I'm the devil himself! Why else would I have this pointed tail, or a pair of horns ticking out of my head?"

"What do you want?"

"Trixie's soul! That's a valuable commodity in Tartarus. And since it's one of the five last souls available, I've come to claim it myself in person!"

"Please go away!" Blueblood pleaded

"Try and understand my position. If I step out and your friend croaks, that angel will take the goods off to heaven."

"Blueblood, please tell me you've found my mirror!" Trixie intterupted

"I can't let you die! The devil is waiting to take your soul!"

"Blueblood, my soul was taken long, long ago. And not just by PAM. Anything would be better than this never ending torture."

"Who is this witch who lives here with you?"

"She's... my stepmother. When the ugliness infected her, she broke just about every mirror in the castle."

"Go back to sleep Trixie."

"Yes... that is what I need."

* * *

Now that Trixie was back to sleep (not that the devil standing next to her made it any easier), Blueblood went out to find this old witch to put an end to her spell over Trixie.

Blueblood continued searching the castle, and came across a demonic chapel. The chapel looked like it was never devoted to Princess Celestia (while she was still alive). Alongside the wall, was a series of stairs that was going up. Seeing as there was no alternative, Prince Blueblood decided to brave the unknown, and march up the stairs.

The stairs led Blueblood to a fairly small room. It was dark, except for several candles on the floor, giving light to a pentagram with strange markings along the floor. Standing next to the pentagram was an old mare chanting in a strange language, as well as making strange incantations.

"It's the witch!" Blueblood said to himself.

"What have you done to Trixie, you old witch!" Prince Blueblood demanded

"Ah, our 'prince' has finally arrived." The old mare said "Now we can finally begin the ritual."

"Why did you hesitate when calling me prince?"

"Well that's what you'd want others to believe. But I know your background. Coming from a family of tenant farmers. How you managed to fool even Princess Celestia when she was alive into thinking you were the real 'Prince Blueblood' who died many years before, even I'll never know"

Blueblood was shocked. No one had ever confronted him with precise background information on him. While there had been some stallions who confronted him about it, Blueblood would always find a way to weasel out of it.

"What do you want with me?" Blueblood said.

"You like calling yourself a prince, and that is all I need. Somepony to gain Trixie's trust, to break down her defenses. It's a part you've played many times before." The old mare said

"What sacrifice did you mention?"

"A sacrifice. A trade. Trixie's life in exchange for safe passage through the gate."

"A gate? What's this about a gate?" Blueblood asked, his interest peaked

"The gate is a passage into the surface world. It is the only way to escape from this place."

"Then what is my role in this ritual?" Blueblood asked

"I want you to get Trixie's mirror. She has been using it to keep me away from her. I want you to break it so that I can complete what I have started." The old mare said

"So.. You just want me to break the mirror?"

"It is not that simple. The mirror holds great power. It can only be broken within the magic circle."

"But why can't you destroy the mirror yourself?"

"I am aging rapidly, and despite my powers, I am a slave to vanity. I can't bring myself to look into the mirror."

"What's in it for me, if I help you?" Blueblood asked the witch

"An opportunity to escape PAM's tortures forever."

"I.. I ought to kill you instead for what you've done to Trixie!"

"Oh? Do we fancy ourselves an avenging knight? My magic is more powerful than any force you can muster! Be gone!"

Realizing that the old mare could strike him down with powerful magic, Blueblood hurried out of the room. Deciding that he had to check on Trixie, Blueblood traveled along the corridors, and back to Trixie's room. Before he got there, there was a random book lying in the hall way.

"This must be the book from where the witch got the spell to cast on Trixie. 'Kalla Ingma Thacko'" Bleblood said to himself, looking over the book.

Determined to avenge Trixie, Blueblood turned around and marched back up the stairs and back into the witch's domain.

"I know all about the sleeping spell you cast on Trixie. And I'm prepared to cast it on you!" Blueblood said

"Foolish mortal! You don't have the ability to use the spell properly!" The old witch hissed

"Oh? Don't I? Kalla Ingma Thacko!" Blueblood said as his horn lit up with a beam of light which landed on the old mare.

"Oh... I suddenly feel so... so sleepy." The old witch said before falling asleep.

As the old witch fell asleep, a piece of chalk fell from her and rolled towards Blueblood, who promptly picked it up. Guessing as he had no clue what to do from that point, Blueblood used the chalk to complete the circle.

A gush of dark smoke poofed the center of the circle, a tall bipedal creature standing in the middle suddenly appeared.

"Why'd you have to finish the circle?! Now I'm stuck here... until we work out a trade of course." The demon said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Surgat, opener of locks. PAM and I are brothers, more or less."

"Are you saying ythat you're another PAM?"

"It would be more accurate to say that I am a part of him... a part that he doesn't know exsists." Surgat replied

"What … kinds of locks can you open?" Blueblood asked the demonic creature.

"I can open anything! Doors to a castle, doors to another world!"

"What was this about a trade?"

"I can only return to my sphere of origin only... if we complete a trade. I will unlock something for you... if you give me something in return of course."

"Can.. you unlock the gate into the surface world?" Blueblood asked.

"Now... that's a mighty tall order, and the only thing you've got... is a little love. Not exactly true love, but the closest thing to it in a world of only five real ponies, more or less."

"You say that love has trading value?"

"Love is a very rare and precious commodity down here. It is worth much at the bargaining table. Betray your love for Trixie, give me her soul, and i'll open the gate to the surface world."

"How about.. taking the witch's soul instead?" Blueblood asked

"NO!" The demon roared. "I don't want that old hag! I want something that you value!"

"Can you unlock the maid's bedroom door?"

"Ordinarily... that would be easy... but this planar travel has sapped my energy. Give me some of your juicy blood, to revitalize me and I'll perform your little parlor trick."

Blueblood remembered that he had a piece of a broken mirror with him. Perhaps after cutting him, there was still a little bit of blood remaining on the piece of glass. So, Blueblood handed the piece of glass to Surgat, who licked it of every drop of blood.

"Ah, I feel as if my energy.. has been renewed. Now... what were you saying, pony? Ah yes... the maid's bedroom door. It is done."

"I don't believe you can unlock a door from here!" Blueblood exclaimed.

"Then whay don't you go and see for yourself."

before deciding to go and see whether or not Surgat had really unlocked the door, Blueblood went back to Trixie's room to check on her. When Blueblood got there, he was blinded by a bright light, and stood before him an alicorn, not just any alicorn, this one... looked like an angel.

"Who are you?"

"Do not fear me! I am an agent of the Faust!" The angel replied

"What do you want?" Blueblood asked

"Trixie has suffered much and has earned her place in paradise. I have come to guide her soul to heaven."

"Then please! Save us!" Blueblood pleaded

"Fear not! Salvation is at hand!" The angel said

Blueblood knew he had to find the mirror before it was too late. Deciding to trail back over to the kithcen, and into the maid's room. The room was unoccupied, but had comfortable furnishings, such as a bed and a dresser. On the dresser, was none other than Trixie's mirror.

"So this is where the mirror is!"

Blueblood returned at once to Trixie.

"Trixie! I've found it! I've found your mirror!" Blueblood exclaimed

"Then show it... to me Blueblood. Show me my face one last time." Trixie said

Blueblood, slowly got out the mirror, and showed it to Trixie who took a good, long look at herself. The first time she saw her face in ages.

"Oh... I look... so tired and empty. It's... time to sleep. Sleep... forever." Trixie said before closing her eyes one last time.

"She is dead. Faust have mercy on her soul." The angel said

"Not so fast holy colt! Her soul is mine. I've waited longer!" The devil said

"But while Trixe was an arrogant and boastful one, she's suffered so much. She deserves salvation." the angel said

"Listen to me feather brain! I'll pluck you alive before you take this soul anywhere, I'm waiting until I get it." The devil said

"But you forget that patience is a virtue. I'm waiting until yours runs out."

Blueblood couldn't stand to see these two argue over his love's soul. So to break the stalemate, he showed them the mirror.

"Vanity is a sin, and I have no need for the mirror." The angel said

"My, I am gorgeous! Why, I could just plunge right into myself!" the devil said before jumping into the mirror. Only to begin cursing when he realized that he was now stuck inside the mirror.

"Thanks to you Blueblood, Trixie's soul arrived safely in heaven. My time here is ended, but I leave you with a warning: Do not break the mirror until you bring it, and the devil into the charmed circle. Faust bless you Blueblood."

With that, the angel left Blueblood alone. There was only one thing left for Blueblood to do. That is to go back to Surgat and see if he can open the gate into the surface world. After walking through the hall, and up the stairs, Blueblood was ready to confront Surgat.

"You're as good as your word. The maid's door was unlocked!" Blueblood said

"Would I lie? I'm a demon, after all! Ow fulfill your end of the bargain and let me out of here!"

"I already gave you something- some drops of my blood!" Blueblood exclaimed

"You call that a fair exchange? That supposedly blue blood of yours is as worthless as a counterfeit bit! No, we must work out another trade. One where the stakes are high!"

"But Trixie is dead. It's too late for me to give you her soul!"

"You fool! Ou listened to ne of PAM's manifestations, didn't you?! Now you have to find something else to trade!"

Blueblood used the mirror, and taking from the angel's advice, smashed the mirror within the circle, allowing for the devil himself to escape.

"What happened? How did I get trapped with this demon?" The devil asked

"I've brought you some company, Surgat!" Blueblood said

"That was damn stupid, pony! Hell, you're not even truly a pony anymore, not exactly. Not with being kept alive forever just to be tortured over and over again. Who do you think is repsonsible for that?" Surgat said

"Why PAM is doing this to us! He's reponsible for our suffering!" Blueblood said

"Not just PAM. He's clever, but he doesn't do much original thinking. He works best with... outide research. Research that comes from two of your party carried out."

"You're ruining everything! Shut up!" The devil said

"NO! You shut up! One word to the boss, and your little game's over before you can say, Holy Celestia. I should strangle you now. And save PAM the trouble. " Surgat yelled back.

"Don't you think of touching me you back stabbing demon!" the devil said

"Pony! Blueblood! Let me out of this circle! In return I will open the gate into the surface world! I'm part of the big machine. I can do this! Let me out before this oaf bores me to death!" Surgat pleaded with Blueblood.

"Open the gate to the surface world first, and then I'll erase the circle." Blueblood counter-offered.

"Not to worry, pony. I always uphold my end of the bargain." Surgat said

Blueblood suddenly saw a vast wasteland, of nothing but death, and destruction. Bones laid throughout the area, still laying where the pony had died. Tall dilapidated buildings surrounded the area. Dark, and forboding clouds covered the sky, as if smog covered the entire earth. Things that were trees are now shriveled and burnt stalks standing short, or fallen over.

"Here you are." Surgat said. "But bring your radiation suit. I never promised you a paradise, just the surface world."

"Enough of this turgid passion play!" PAM yelled. "There is no more to accomplish here!"

* * *

"Oh... too bad Blueblood. Writhe in sweet agony... with the knowledge that that the surface world is no longer habitable to your kind... no, not ever again!

PAM finished taunting Blueblood, and sent him off to join the others in their own personal tortures. With only two other ponies left, Pinkamena Pie and Shining Armor, PAM looked over the two, thinking, deciding.

"Whom among you two shall go next?" PAM asked


	5. Shining Armor's Scenario

With three little ponies down and two more to go, PAM decided quickly on the next two. Using his Spotlight, PAM quickly shined the light over none other than Shining Armor. Soon, Shining Armor is taken to his own scenario.

* * *

"Now Shining Armor, I would not want you to think for a moment that I am an ungrateful god." PAM began speaking to Shining Armor.

"For 109 years I have kept you alive so that I could savor your feelings of guilt of what happened to Cadence. But... now to show my kindness I will put you in a adventure of sorts. I will now finally allow you to... rejoin your lost wife. HAHAHA"

* * *

"Rejoin my wife?" Shining Armor asked, confused by the machine god's sudden act of kindness. "Cadence? But... I don't think she'd ever want to see me again... not after what... what happened .."

Shining Armor took a few moments to examine his new, yet somehow familiar surroundings. There were barbed wire fences all over the place, alone with light poles every now and then, making shining brightly.

"This place is like one of the camps that held griffon POWs during the war. But why would PAM send me here to look for my wife?" Shining Armor asked himself

On the otherside of a fence, there stood a stallion that was saring at Shining Armor. This stallion was plainly starving to the point of death. You could see his skeletal structure without the use of an X-Ray.

"If this is a prison camp for griffons, why are you imprisoned here?" Shining Armor asked the stallion.

The starving stallion merely ignored Shining Armor for a few moments. It was as if this pony was deliberately ignoring Shining Armor. A few brief moments later, the pony turned back to Shining Armor.

"Captain Armor? Is this an official interrogation? Or are you mocking me?" the starving stallion responded with hate in his voice

"You... know me?" Shining Armor asked

"I thought I did, until you arrested me for refusing to condone the experiments!" the stallion said

"Experiments? But I... I know nothing of experiments!" Shining Armor said annoyed and confused by what the pony was telling him.

"Your sense of humor is as sick as your methods, Captain. How can you act so innocent, after helping others kill or maim hundreds of innocent ponies and griffons in the name of science." the pony said

"Are you saying we used to work together?" Shining Armor asked, now confused and frightened by what the pony was telling him.

"Shining Armor... There's no need to distance yourself from me. I was once your friend and ally, now... I am your enemy." the pony said, eyes full of hate.

"But why would I have even bothered to have you imprisoned like this?" Shining Armor asked

"After Celestia was overthrown, the new Regime needed answers. But I stood their way. But now you have them!" the pony said

"But... have you seen Princess Cadence? I must find her!" Shining Armor pleaded

"Havn't you and the regime taken enough subjects for your unholy experiments?" the pony asked. "Or do you want your wife to join the others to fill more mass graves?"

"That's it!" Shining Armor roared. "I. KNOW. NOTHING. Of what you speak about! This convesation is over!" Shining Armor angerly said

Shining Armor was now very angry, and he stomped away from this pony. Sure he may have driven his wife insane, but that pony who asked if he wanted his wife to join the other 'specimens' as well, just really stuck into Shining Armor in a bad way. But what concerned Shining Armor the most, was that this pony was accusing him of collaborating with some evil regime that experimented on ponies as well as griffons. Deciding he had enough, Shining Armor marched over to a gate, and have the Military Police Pony let him through.

"You must let me leave soldier. I have business elsewhere." Shining Armor said to the guard.

"I cannot allow you to pass, Captain Armor. You're due to oversee a surgery. It's the commandant's orders." the guard said "If you have forgotten you're way to the hospital, here is a map." The guard said showing Shining Armor a map.

The guard pointed to where Shining Armor was, and where the hospital was. It wasn't that far away, just walking distance. Shining Armor thanked the guard, and headed over to the hospital. If this commandant was here, maybe he would have answers on where to find his wife Cadence.

* * *

It didn't take Shining Armor five minutes of walking, until he reached the hospital. It was a tall, stone structure, with a dome in the center. After climbing a series of marble steps, Shining Armor approached the double doors, and entered the building.

"Where have you been, Shining Armor? We've been waiting for you to arrive to... work with the specimens." A tall, muscular pony in an officer's uniform said to Shining Armor

"You.. were waiting for me?" Shining Armor asked

"That's Commandant, to you, Captain, yes we were waiting for you to arrive. Your expertise in handling specimens has renown. Unfortunately, this may be the last surgery we can get, before the end of the war with the griffons to... finish our research." The Commandant said

"Ah... the research? What is it about this … research that's so special?" Shining Armor asked the Commandant

"There is no time to discuss that here, Captain. Meet me at the bunker later." The commandant said before walking out the door.

Seeing as how he had no other option, Shining Armor walked over to a white door, that held the surgery room.

Inside the surgery room, there was an operating table next to series of chemicals and surgical equipment. Shining Armor noticed on the table, was a young pegasi filly.

"Finally Captain, we've been waiting for you." A doctor said to Shining Armor

'What.. am I to do?" Shining Armor asked

"Today's procedure requires the removal of the lower section of the subject's spinal cord." the doctor said. "Your job is to hold down the patient, as the war called many materials away, we need a unicorn to make sure this little filly doesn't kick around. And that will ruin my handy work. We will process the spinal fluid from this and the other subjects. All to formulate the serum."

Shining Armor looked over at the the little filly.

"This... filly can't be anymore than eight years old. If you remove her spine! She won't be able to fly! Or even walk!" Shining Armor said

"Yes, but she does not seem like the athletic type." The doctor said with a laugh. "She probally won't miss the use of her legs or wings."

"I can't carry out this procedure!" Shining Armor said

Realizing the doctor was serious about mutilating this poor filly. If Shining Armor could not save his wife, then he would at least save this filly. Noticing a sharp scapel on a tray, Shining Armor knows he'll only have one shot, to save this filly.

"GUARDS!" The doctor yells. "Come here quickly! Captain Shining Armor has gone berser- AH" The doctor says as the scapel goes through his neck

"I've saved the filly. But now I must leave before the guards catch me." Shining Armor said

Noticing a backroom, Shining Armor hurried towards it. A second too late, and the guards would have gotten him.

* * *

"Ah.. that stench" Shining Armor says before turning on the light.

"This... must be the recovery room!" Shining Armor says as he sees multiple bodies on beds.

Each bed seems to be occupied by either a griffon or a pony. But these were not ponies or griffons harmed in battle, rather 'patients' harmed by surgery. None of them looked like the surgery accomplished something other than mutilating their bodies. Griffons had their beaks, wings, and claws torn out. Ponies had legs, wings, and horns sawed off.

"These... patients are too damaged... and will never recover. If Cadence is here, I have to find her!" Shining Armor yelled, and went to the otherside of the room.

"Oh sweet Celestia, I smell burnt flesh in this room." Shining Armor said.

On the wall, there were a series of ovens, each having a particular bad smell to them. The smell was nothing like what Shining Armor had ever experienced before in his life. Even through all the years with PAM, Shining Armor never experienced this. Shining Armor took to a corner, and hurled what little his stomach contents held onto the hard, brick floor.

"What sort of activities went on here? Cadence! Please be safe!" Shining Armor said.

Seeing a door, Shining Armor, had to get out of this … tartarus of a building. The door was heavy, and made of iron, it took Shining Armor quite some time before he could summon the strength to push the door open with his hooves (His horn still weak from the totrures of PAM).

* * *

Shining Armor was relieved that he was once again back outside, in the fresh cool air. The smell of of death, blood, and ash soon left Shining Armor's nostrils as he walked back away from the building. However, something was clearly wrong, to his left about a couple of meters away, their was a earth pony hanging by a fence, very obviously tapped by the barbed wire. Shining Armor walked up to this pony that was caught. The pony had a face of sheer agony, the barbed wire pressing in deeper into his skin by nothing more than his own body weight. Shining Armor had felt similar situations himself with PAM.

"So, tell me, how could you be caught in the barbed wire?" Shining Armor asked the pony.

Deep in pain, the pony did not seem to hear Shining Armor, and still writhed and squirmed before looking at Shining Armor, yet just another soldier to him.

"I was trying to escape from this hellhole. But I was too weak, I fell and got caught in the barbed wire" The pony said, who was more interested in getting free from the barbed wire than talking to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor was once again confused by what this pony was telling him. This pony, was in no shape to be climbing over a fence, much less escape from the prison camp. He looked like that at any moment, that pony will keel over and die.

"By why?" Shining Armor asked. "Why risk escaping when you are in no physical condition to do so?"

The pony tried lifting himself out of the wires. But no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he pulled at the wire, this pony wasn't getting free.

"I hardly had time for an opportune moment to escape!" The pony said, still struggling to get free. "I learned I was the next among a batch of 'Specimens."

The pony gave a grunt of disapproval.

"'Experimentation' they say. Redeem ourselves in the eyes of the regime they say... Genocide and extinction is more like it." the pony said

Shining Armor wondered how he could help this pony. It seems like this 'regime' was out not only to destroy the griffons, but also anypony that stood in their way. Perhaps there was something he could do.

"I could... Summon a doctor?" Shining Armor asked

The pony's eyes grew as if full of fear. His heart pounding faster than the ponies at a race track.

"NO!" The pony yelled in a panic.

"The doctors here will only put me under a blade. Most likely without any anasthetic!"

"I could call a guard, maybe he can let you down?" hining Armor gave a second option

The pony merely shook his head, in an act of disapproval.

"Why?" The pony asked "So you and the guard can laugh at me as I slowly bleed to death?"

"But I … Thereis nothing I can do for you then... I'm sorry." Shining Armor said looking away from the pony

"Then you can at least help me end my misery. You're unicorn, can you unravel the barbed wire?" The pony pleaded

Using all of his strength, even though it hurt him much to do so. Soon, Shining Armor was able to brighten up his horn, and unraveled the barbed wire that was hanging the pony. Unraveled, the pony dropped to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you." The pony said "Listen, I overheard some of the doctors while they thought I was sleeping. 'Waken the sleeper. Utter the truth... and kiss him'."

After speaking those last words, the pony who was once caught in the barbed wire passed out. Soon, a familiar face walked over next to the pony on the ground. It was the starving pony that Shining Armor talked to in the camp.

"Well Captain Armor." The prisoner pony said. "I hope you're happy with the Regime you helped set up. Your love for your wife could've saved the world. Instead it conquered it."

"What do you know about what happened to my wife?" Shining Armor demanded

The pony merely raised an eyebrow

"Oh? Don't even remember, I see. Well I hope you never forget the attroctities you helped the Regime commit."

Shining Armor was more annoyed with this pony than before. Shining Armor had no memory of ever participating with a Regime, or an evil one for that matter. All he could remember, was hitting his wife, and her going off to the insane asylum.

"I'm done here." Shining Armor said. "Good day sir!"

Shining Armor marched off. He had only one thing in his mind, finding his wife, and getting her out of this hellhole.

"Where ever she is..." Shining Armor thought to himself. "I hope she's safe."

* * *

Shining Armor continued walking around the camp for sometime. Some areas (as he was an army captain) he was able to enter. Others, not so much. All that was on his mind in the camp, was his beloved wife, Cadence. PAM mentioned that she's somewhere in the camps.

"Is PAM giving me an opportunity to rejoin my wife? But PAM has never been this nice before..." Shining Armor thought to himself as he walked along the road. As two other guards walked past him, a loud explosion was heard.

"KABOOM!"

The explosion could be heard miles away. A large fireball in the sky had erupted whole sections of the camp into the flames. Screaming and gun shots were heard going off.

"ATTENTION!" The loud speaker began to play. "The prisoners have seized the compound! Evacuate to the bunker! EVACUATE!"

Taking that as his cue to get out and find his wife hopefully in the process, Shining Armor ran back towards the bunker, only to be stopped by a gang of prisoners.

"Kill the bucker!" one screamed

"I'll tear him to pieces!" a griffon roared

Shining Armor paniced. He remembered absolutely nothing about his life in the army. All he remembered... was that night he hit Cadence.

"You must let me through! Maybe I can remedy the attrocities that I or the Regime have committed!" Shining Armor said as he pleaded with the mob to let him through

A certain familiar pony walked amongst the mob, pushing away the angry ponies and griffons who were ready to tear apart every regime pony.

"You can't fool me Shining Armor... You... are an unredeemable butcher like the rest of the soldiers here." The prisoner pony said

Shining Armor's heart was pounding many times harder than before. Not only would he never be able to see his wife, Cadence, again. But he was going to be ripped apart by the mob.

"But... you are one of us... Like it or not." The pony said

Confused by what this pony meant 'one of us', Shining Armor had to ask.

"What do you mean? 'One of us'?" Shining Armor asked

"Don't you remember? I am your brother-in-law. Shining Armor. It's me, Prince Mi Amore Obsidian." The pony said

"Thanks to you, my own Big Sister Best Friend Forever was locked away in that tiny room. I hope your happy for that. But you are still a member of the Crystal Empire's Royal Family... that makes the crime all the more heinous."

Now Shining Armor started to remember more. Here he was, in flesh and blood, Prince Mi Amore Obsidian, or just Prince Obsidian. Shining Armor's brother-in-law never quite got along well with Shining Armor, after he found out that his older sister was sent to an Insane Asylum.

"Does that mean... because we're family of course." Shining Armor began speaking. "Allow me to go?"

"It means we will give you a head start." Prince Obsidian said. "Then we will hunt you down, and gut you like the pig you are!"

When Prince Obsidian had finished, the mob opened the gate, and shoved Shining Armor through. In record time, they sealed the gate once more, once more barring passage to anypony.

* * *

Shining Armor found himself on the otherside of the gate. Some walking distance away was a bunker of sorts.

"I have to leave this place!" Shining Armor said. "My brother-in-law wishes to kill me!"

Looking at the bunker, it seemed rather sturdy to Shining Armor, strong enough to withstand any physical blow... well at least any a prison mob can muster. Shining Armor entered the bunker, through its great steel doors.

Inside the bunker was a series of tables, and strangely, a old phonograph. But what was even stranger, was the fact that the phonograph's disk, was titled "Cadence and Me". Shining Armor put the disk on the Phonograph and began playing.

"Of course I'll love to go with you. I'd love to get to know the older brother of little Twily." the voice said

Shining Armor laughed a little, remembering the old times with Cadence.

"That's when Cadence still babysat my LSBFF. I never thought she'd actually say yes." Shining Armor said

After a brief pause, the phonograph began playing again.

"This really is a great wedding. I love you Shining Armor." The voice in the box said.

"That's when Cadence first said she loved, but as wife!" Shining Armor said

"Why do you have to go?" The phonograph began playing again. "I don't trust this new regime."

"That's... that's after the coup on Celestia... Why did I have to be a coward and work for them after it happened?" Shining Armor yelled out

"I can help you if you'd just tell me what's wrong! Shining Armor please!" the phonograph stopped there

"Oh... Oh Faust! That's what Cadence said to me... before... I … I hit her!" Shining Armor screamed. "WHY DID I HAVE TO HIT HER?! I'd rather die than hurt my beloved Cadence!"

Shining Armor turned off the phonograph, and backed away from it. In his mind, Shining Armor didn't deserve to hear his wife again. All he wanted now was to die, to ease his pain.

"Hey..." Shining Armor said noticing a series of written documents. "What's... this?"

Shining Armor looked over the documents. They were a series of documents detailing the names and ages of every single test subject. Normally Shining Armor wouldn't have any interest in these documents, however, he had to find out what the prisoners were talking about him. About him being an unredeemable butcher. Soon however.. it had become clear.

"Oh Celestia! They... they used my wife! My beloved wife! As a specimen for experimentation! My sweet innocent Cadence is... dead!"

Realizing that he is indirectly reposnible for his wife's death, Shining Armor broke down crying. Not only did he sentence her to an insane asylum, but death. When he finally recovered, Shining Armor looked around, and noticed a jar of eye balls.

"Oh Sweet Celestia! They took... they took her eyes!" Shining Armor screamed as he saw that the eyes in jar, were none other than Cadence's.

Shining armor immediately grabbed the jar that held his wife's eyes. He couldn't let them defile her anymore.

Shining armor continued his journey into the bunker. Standing before him, was a pony, yet a Golem.

"The Golem needs eyes..." Shining Armor said to himslef as he read a series of notes about it. "But... I can't just..."

In a twisted way, Shining Armor realized that this could be a sort of redemption for him. Perhaps that if he couldn't save his beloved wife, then perhaps he could use the Golem to save the prisoners from the Regime.

"These eyes fit perfectly into the Golem's eye sockets..." Shining Armor said softly.

With the eyes now properly in place, Shining Armor began to try and wake up the Golem.

"Golem!" Shining Armor yelled. "Wake up!"

As much as Shining Armor tried, nothing seemed to work. The Golem just stood there, his eyes (or Cadence's eyes) just staring back right at Shining Armor, giving him an uneasy feeling.

"Wait... the pony said to utter the truth. And.. kiss him?" Shining Armor said

With a deep breather, Shining Armor spoke his own truth.

"The truth is that for me, I can never be forgiven." Shining Armor said

With those words, the Golem rose up. He stood tall, well over eight feet. All ready to receive orders.

"Golem follow me!" Shining Armor ordered

"Shining Armor!" a voice said. "I thought I had lost you back there!"

Shining Armor turned around, and saw that it was indeed his old boss, the Commandant.

"And I see you brought a new friend." the Commandant finished

Shining Armor felt a feeling of rage dwell up in him. Though Shining Armor knew he sent his beloved wife to the mental asylum, there was no way he could have known she was experimented on, and later mutilated for her eyes.

"Tell me, Commandant, sir." Shining Armor spoke up. "What was the point of all these experiments? And … this serum?"

The commandant knew that this was no longer a broken and drunk pony he could control, however he still had a trick up his sleave.

"Ah yes... the youth serum. The research required the deaths of many foals, but our hard work was successful! Eternal Youth! For those that deserve it!" The commandant said

A spark grew into a flame inside Shining Armor. How could these ponies, no... MONSTERS could live knowing that killed foals.

"And of my wife?" Shining Armor asked. "I know the Golem... has my wife's eyes. Tell me, why did you remove her eyes, and why couldn't I tell her about the attrocities that were committed here?!"

The commandant knew he was cornered. One wrong move, and the Golem would be over him in a flash. No amount of magic would stop the Golem once he was on a rampage.

"I cast a spell on you and the other guards. A sort of tongue binder if you will." The commandant spoke up. "The spell prevents unneccessary information from leaving ponies. After all, we wouldn't want riots and panics to break out from a result. Unfortunately for you, it worked too well. You turned to drink to try and relive yourself of the pain... Knowing that you wanted help, but could not get it." The commandant laughed.

"But it was good for us that you hit your wife." As the commandant continued speaking, Shining Armor was more enraged every moment he continued talking.

"We were able to pick her up at the insane asylum. Of course we knew she truly wasn't crazy... we just needed a reason to dump her there. Once we got her on our hooves, we sapped every amount of love we could, after all... what else could power these golems. This Golem, is made from the parts of your wife … Mr. Armor."

"GOLEM! Kill the commandant!" Shining Armor yelled as he had enough of this monster in pony skin.

"You can kill me! But you're still an accessory! One way or another the mob outside will kill you!" The comamndant said before the Golem crushed his skull.

"He was a monster..." Shining Armor said looking down at the Comamandant's body.

"The commandant was still a monster yes. But we're here to make you pay for what you did to us Shining Armor! To Pay in blood!" A voice called out from beind Shining Armor

Shining Armor turned around to see his brother-in-law, Prince Obsidian standing in the doorway of the bunker, surrounding it with his mob of prisoners.

"Please... Obsidian... Let me hear my wife's words one last time." Shining armor said calmly before turning on the phonograph that played his wife, Cadence, speaking.

"Don't worry my beloved Shining Armor... I forgive you. You never meant to harm me." Was what came out of the machine

Knowing that his wife forgave him was all that Shining Armor needed to hear in the last 109 years.

"Golem... I now transfer control of you over to Prince Obsidian." Shining Armor said

As if he was surprised, Prince Obsidian looked at the Golem, then back at Shining Armor.

"Ah so yo admit your crimes. But that does not release you from punishment. Now the Golem will serve the purpose for which he was created. GOLEM! Kill Captain Shining Armor." Prince Obsidian roared

As the Golem appraoched Shining Armor to kill him, Shining Armor just looked towards the heavens as if Princess Cadence was looking back at him.

"Thank you Cadence." Shining Armor said, his last words before the Golem crushed him. His internal organs bleeding beyond that which anypony could endure. His death was comforting in the fact, that his beloved Cadence, had indeed forgiven him.

* * *

"It seems like you're made of stronger stuff Shining Armor. Here is a new torture for you to endure" PAM said as he returned Shining Armor to his cell to continue being tortured.

* * *

PAM looked over the last pony left, Pinkamena Pie. Hopefully, she would not be as much of a disappointment as the others.

"I've saved you for last Pinkie Pie. Do not fail this game... as the others have failed.


	6. Pinkamena's Scenario

I am very sorry about the long delay my readers (if there are any left). You see I had a lot o things going on at school (I had three sociology papers to write, and I had a lot of running to do in track). So basically, I had a lot of things on my chest, so a I wrote a few one shots here and there. But no more, I hope to finish "I must Scream" as soon as possible. As a Easter Special, I wrote this up for you, the readers. I now humbly present you: Pinkie's Scenario.

* * *

Pinkamena Pie's Scenario

Four little ponies were down, one little pony was left with PAM in the subterranean complex of PAM's world. The other four ponies were now back in their torture chambers, to rot until their old friend, Pinkamena Pie, had finished her little game.

"Now you my little sadistic friend," Pam said to Pinkamena, teleporting her to Faust knows where. "Are the last of my little game, get ready Pinkamena."

While Pinkie was traveling through the vortex, PAM spoke to her. It was in a kind voice, as much as a machine god could produce, even though he hated every single pony in existence.

"Pinkamena, you are kindred spirit to me, even if you don't... fully realize it yet. You must sense it there in your blood and fiber. I've constructed an adventure of sorts to revive your memory. I want you... to return to the cakes, and continue your baking skills"

Pinkie found herself in a strange new room. It wasn't a torture chamber, nor a common jail cell. It seemed to be a room to sleep in. There was a cot in the corner, a military style cot.

"What sort of place did that big machine meanie send me to this time?" Pinkamena said to herself as she got off the ground. "It feels like a ship of some sort, but it doesn't shake up and down like one."

Over to the corner, there was a solid iron door. Near the crack at the bottom of the heavy iron door, was a little slip of paper. It was rectangular in shape, and looked as if someone had written on it.

"Ooo Is it an invitation to another of PAM's parties?" Pinkamena said with glee in her voice. "The last parties we had weren't fun at at all, I mean the party in the ocean wasn't fun at all when the sharks came, I didn't think they were ever going to let go of my leg. Or the time we had a party in the swamp and the alligators like Gummi, kept coming for us. Leaping out of the swamp water, to tell you the truth, I honestly thought we were going to get eaten when that alligator pulled Trixie in by her hair. It was so funny that Swift Ace kept yelling about how he could just leave us and fly away, if only PAM hadn't crippled him, but where's the fun in that. am I right?"

Though no one was in the room to hear Pinkamena ramble on and on about the little "parties" she and her companions had at the hooves of PAM, Pinkamena just assumed that PAM could hear her. The note surprised Pinkamena as it wasn't an invitation to any party at all. Instead, it was more of a warning directed at Pinkamena herself.

"Hmm the note says: Pinkie, I'm a friend. Trust is essential. Never, ever do what PAM wants. PAM is playing a very dangerous game, not only for you and your companions, but also himself as well. Always expect more than what seems possible."

When Pinkamena read the last word, the note suddenly disappeared from her hooves.

"Hey! The letter disappeared! Hmm, I haven't been called Pinkie in a long time. Not since that very bad war a long time ago."

* * *

Pinkamena looked at the tall iron door that blocked her way out. To her surprise however, Pinkamena was able to push the iron door open with ease.

Soon, Pinkamena found herself in some strange ship. To her left was a series of doors. To her right was a length of metal stairs going up another floor. In front of her was a trap door.

Pinkie went for the trap door, as she must have assumed it meant escape. But the trapdoor wouldn't move, it wouldn't budge. Apparently, the trapdoor must've been locked, there being a key hole and all.

"Ooo a door, maybe they have food here!" Pinkie said, rushing into the next room.

Inside, there was no food but instead a series of cots that ponies used to sleep on.

"A cockroach, and grease covered bed... I'll pass!"

Pinkie left that room and entered a new room, a dining room. In the center was a table covered with a blood-stained sheet. On top of the sheet, was a bowl of punch.

"Whoopie! Punch this used to be Gummie's favorite!" Pinkamena said as she rushed over to the punch, ready to drink every single drop of the sweet liquid.

Bu something was off about the punch. While it looked the same, it just felt weird even to Pinkamena. Even the smell was off. Instead of a strong, fruity sensation for the nose, it smelled like gasoline and burnt almonds, like someone had deliberately poisoned the punch and set it there waiting for Pinkamena.

"On second thought... I think I'll take a pass." Pinkamena said as she slowly backed away from the liquid

"OO a a kitchen! Maybe there's cupcakes!"

Pinkamena apparently remembered the words and letters ponies used to describe things. In this case, she read the words "Kitchen" above the door in the next room that led into what obviously was a kitchen.

"Uhgh! It smells in here!" Pinkamena said holding her nose.

In the far right-hoof side of the room was a table that had a single cupcake on it.

"Ooo a cupcake!" Pinkamena squealed

As Pinkamena got closer to the cupcake, she realized it was nothing more than a pile of dust shaped into a cupcake.

"The cupcake is a lie! PAM you meanie!" Pinkamena screamed as she threw the dust away from her.

Seeing as there was nothing left for her to do in this part, Pinkamena went out to explore the rest of her surroundings. Apparently, Pinkamena found that she was on some sort of an airship that had crash landed somewhere. But that particular "Where" was escaping her. Inside the engine room, Pinkamena found several cages that lined the wall, but inside the cages was too dark to see. There was also a vial of some sort that was filled with a milky, white fluid of some sort.

"Hmm... This stuff tastes terrible, but it makes me feel a whole lot better." Pinkamena said as she took a sip of the liquid.

"Hey! A key!" Pinkamena said as there was a key sticking out of a control panel. As much as the young mare pulled and pulled, she could not get the key to come out of the panel. To the left, there was a sign.

"To release key, push button."

Pinkie looked around and around, but could not find any sort of button to release the key. There wasn't any button near the control panel, instead it was near the cages.

"Hmm, the button says 'Motivator' but it's the only button here.." Pinkamena said pressing the button.

To Pinkamena's horror, instead of releasing the key, it merely electrocuted the animals in the cages.

"WAH WAH WAH! WEE WEE WEE! ARR ARR ARRT" The animals cried as the electricity slowly fried their little bodies, killing them. From a little bunny, to even Applejack's old dog, Winona, none was spared electrocution.

"Ah! I'm killing those poor animals! I made have been a little sadistic... but I wouldn't hurt an animal. I sound a bit like Fluttershy before I slit her throat. What is wrong with me?" Pinkamena said slowly retrieving the key that was now released.

"I'm outta here!"

* * *

Pinkamena retraced her steps back into the main area, and used the bloody key on the trap door. The key apparently was enough it it made a click and opened the trap door. There was a ladder leading down to the surface. Seeing as there wasn't anywhere left for her to explore on the ship, Pinkamena slid down the ladder.

The entire area was a wasteland, a desert. Sand, sand, and more sand went on as far as Pinkamena's eye could see. There were also ruins of various other buildings in the area too. But they were of no interest to Pinkamena. What did interest Pinkamena however was a rather old building In front of her. A rather dilapidated, old, and run-down building. It was where Pinkamena had worked oh so many years ago. The sign said 'Sugarcube Corners', Pinkamena was home.

"Hey! This is where I made my sweet and delicious cupcakes. I even used my friends as a sort of secret ingredient. But know I didn't suddenly start killing ponies and cooking them... what is wrong with me?"

Pinkamena slowly entered the old building that was once the old Cake's residence. The inside of the building was dark and unlit, as light from a light bulb hadn't shined in over one hundred years. Some of the floor boards were missing, and there was also cracks in the walls as well.

Behind the counter, Pinkamena found a hidden stache of cider, an alcoholic beverage that Mr. Cake enjoyed drinking over and over.

"Apple Cider! Mr. Cake would be angry if I took a sip. I remember that he used to drink it and other bad tasting liquids usually after we made a sale or got 'supplies' to make cupcakes!"

Pinkamena put the cider back in the safe, and explored the next room. It was a bathroom, a rather disgusting one. Smashed toilets, cracked mirrors, and broken down pipes.

"Yeah... I'm not going back in here."

To Pinkamena's surprise, there was a pony sitting down at the counter. He dressed in an old uniformed that was commonly worn by members of a catering and baking business.

" ! It's me Pinkamena!" Pinkamena yelled trying to get Mr. Cake's attention. However, he just sat there on a stool, staring blankly into the distance.

" ! How did you get here?"

The desert is a big place. Got lost in it, myself." Mr. Cake said without looking at Pinkamena.

"I know what will you up Mr. Cake!" Pinkamena said retrieving a bottle of apple cider.

"Drink up!"

Mr. Cake took the bottle of cider, and poured it into a shot glass. He then swallowed the drink.

"Ahhh. That hits the spot..." Mr. Cake said

"So... Mr. Cake how did you get here?" Pinkamena asked again

"We came on the zeppelin Pinkie."

"What is it about the zeppelin?" Pinkamena asked

"You'll have to ask Mrs. Cake." said to Pinkamena. "She knows all about it."

"What happened here, Mr. Cake?"

"I shouldn't have let her force me or you into this. I'm not a murderer, and I know you tried not to be one, Pinkie."

"Who... did we kill?" Pinkamena asked

"Ponies that other ponies wouldn't miss... bums, vagrants, the homeless, and even an occasional customer that took a little too long to leave the bathroom. A little trap door in front of the toilet got a few of them to where... Now PAM is punishing us for our sins... Oh Celestia! Why did we have to kill them? I find no relief in what I do other then from the numbing feeling of alcohol. But I'm running out of booze to dull my senses. Next I'll be left with nothing but my guilt." Mr. Cake exclaimed

"And … where is Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake?"

"I … I don't know. Good Faust! I can' stand the sight of her anymore. Not after what she put us all through! Can you imagine being kept 109 years knowing what she forced me to do to our children!"

"What happened to the baby Cakes, Mr. Cake?"

"Oh Holy Mother Faust! She made us grind them to make cupcakes! Of course she could never actually kill another pony, she's too high and mighty for that. Instead she forces you a sadistic pony, and me a weak-willed pony to kill everyone who displeases her, and sell them as cupcakes. Oh Celestia!"

"Are you saying that Mrs. Cake made you kill the baby Cakes!"

Mr. Cake did not respond to the pink pony's question with words. He merely turned away, but he did shake his head up and down.

"But... that's not all!" Mr. Cake said, taking another swig of apple cider. "She.. she... also.."

"What did she make you do Mr. Cake?"

"She made me poison the punch, and when it took effect, I wrestled you to the ground... and cut your heart out."

"You cut my... my heart out? AHH!" Pinkie screamed as she noticed a gaping hole in her chest where her heart is supposed to be. "My heart! Why did you cut out my heart?!"

"I don't know Pinkie! You'll have to ask Mrs. Cake, it was her plan all along. Just... Just leave me alone!"

Pinkamena decided to leave Mr. Cake alone, knowing full well that even though he had cut out her heart, he didn't deserve any of this torment. Neither from PAM nor his own wife, Mrs. Cake.

* * *

Pinkamena continued exploring the old building that used to be Sugarcube Corners. Pinkamena, traversed down stairs. In the basement, Pinkamena remembered all of the 'fun' times she had in here. But from cutting up Gilda, the mean Griffon, to turning her old friend Fluttershy into a cupcake. The cupcakes were good, but the sales were even better. Or so Mrs. Cake told Pinkamena as she counted the bits earned from these sales.

There was a crack and an opening in the wall. Inside, was the very place where Pinkamena would perform all of her butchery on a grand scale. Ponies come in, cupcakes and other pastries would come out. There were a series of meat hooks hanging on the wall, with a few corpses of skinned ponies, and there were two familiar looking ponies as well, their clothes being the part hanged.

"Why it's Mrs. Cake and Fluttershy! But I thought I killed Fluttershy and made her into a cupcake?" Pinkamena asked herself as she approached the bodies hanging before her. "Fluttershy seems a bit bigger, did PAM stuff her full of organs after I removed them? But something feels strange... I feel guilty about killing her. Like I really just wanna cry... Fluttershy it's me! Pinkamena! Wake up!"

If Fluttershy heard Pinkamena at all, she gave no reaction. She just hung there, drooling from her mouth.

"Ughhh... my head..." Mrs. Cake said slowly waking up and coming to the world.

"It looks like we're stuck here together after all, Mrs. Cake!"

"Uh? Pinkie, you're alive?! Why... I'm surprised... My dear, look at you.. you look fairly healthy and … alive.."

"Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake told me all about how you made him poison me, and then stick a knife to my chest and gouge out my heart. I feel very empty about it. But why would you make him cut out my heart?"

"So that weak-minded fool told you everything? I'm sorry Pinkie, but I had to deal with PAM! But we're the last group of ponies in Equestria! Let's help each other now!"

"Why would I help the meanie that wanted to kill me?!"

"Pinkie.. sometimes ponies change alliances for the greater good you see. Something's gone wrong. PAM's two comrades don't listen to me anymore. It's very simple Pinkie, I need you, and you need me if we want to escape from this place."

As Pinkie went to take down Mrs. Cake from the meat hook, Mrs. Cake grabbed Pinkamena by the mane with catlike reflexes. Normally Pinkamena herself was very fast, and quick to react to things, but this new agility that Mrs. Cake was showing now, surprised even Pinkamena herself.

"You little bitch!" Mrs. Cake screamed. "This is for me and my babies!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pinkamena screamed

"Oh don't play games with me! I know that you and Mr. Cake grounded my little babies into mush to mix with cupcakes!"

"You forced us to put them in. Mrs. Cake! You know fully well that they were driving you crazy, so you made us kill them because you were too above being mean to kill them yourself."

"How dare you?!" Mrs. Cake yelled, lifting Pinkamena off the ground by her mane.

"Let me go!"

"I got you now Pinkie! And if you ever dare to think you can escape from me, you got some new thinking to do!"

"Please Mrs. Cake I'll do anything you ask!"

"I don't know what came over me. I've been hanging here for so long.. I can't think straight. Perhaps a sip of that milk, will clear my head."

"Dink!" a metallic object fell from Mrs. Cake's shirt pocket, and onto the ground.

"Uh.. Mrs. Cake you dropped a key."

"Hand me back that key and let me down!"

"I have a better idea!"

Pinkamena somehow managed to pull a frying pan out of thin air and struck Mrs. Cake in the front of her head. With Mrs. Cake knocked out, Pinkamena was able to escape from her grasp. Pinkamena then cut strips of Mrs. Cake's clothes, and bound her legs in a sort of hog tie.

"I'm taking you with me Mrs. Cake!"

"Untie me you little bitch! I'll cut your guts out!"

"Nope" Was all Pinkamena said before stuffing a bit of cloth into Mrs. Cake's mouth, effectively gagging her.

"MMPH MMPH!"

"You're still a loud mouth with no mouth Mrs. Cake. You can't talk, and you have to scream? But Pinkamena won't let you." Pinkamena said as she was dragging Mrs. Cake up the flight of stairs, and back into the main hall of Sugar Cube Corners.

On the table, there were now a series of instructions:

Step 1: Stick Mrs. Cake in Generator Harness

Step 2: Turn Generator on

Step 3: ?

Step 4: Profit

"Hey I remember the engine room!" Pinkamena said as she dragged Mrs. Cake outside.

Pinkamena looked up and back at the Zeppelin and back at Sugar Cube Corners.

"Well it seems like we have to bring you up the ladder.. Oomf you're heavy."

While Pinkamena is by no means a physically strong pony herself, however, she was experienced in dragging bodies. Mostly to and from places wherever Mrs. Cake saw fit. The bigger and heavier bodies however, were taken care of by Mr. Cake who would then go on a drinking binge soon after.

Back inside the Zeppelin, Pinkamena remembered that she had to connect Mrs. Cake to the Generator's Harness.

"Pinkie don't you dare!"

"Looks like all those negative currents in your head and are actually being put good use." Pinkamena said as she finished strapping Mrs. Cake in the machine.

With Mrs. Cake connected, all of the lights in the Zeppelin turned on, the engine too was up and running. The zeppelin was ready to take off.

Pinkamena then traveled back, and found herself in a room she hadn't been in before (as it was previously locked, but the new key she had received from Mrs. Cake was all that was needed.)

"Ooo so many buttons and dials! Hey a book!"

Pinkamena picked up and the book. It was an old log book that ship captains used to write in back in the day. This one however, was written by Mrs. Cake herself.

First Entry: When PAM took us here before the war, I didn't know anyone could hate more than me. But PAM certainly did. He HATED all of us.

Second Entry: If I can just deliver enough souls on a platter, I can make amends for everything I did. Like drugging Pinkie into a crazed- sadistic fiend. I never meant to drive her crazy. Now she calls herself "Pinkamena"?

"What? I'm .. Pinkie? Pinkie?" Pinkie said all confused. "My name... IS PINKIE! Oh Celestia what have I done? I .. I left Fluttershy in the meat locker... I have to go help her!"

Pinkie rushed out of the room with lightning speed, down the corridors of the Zeppelin, and back down the ladder into Sugar Cube Corners. There she rushed past Mr. Cake who was lying passed out in a drunken stupor, and down the basement where she encountered the hanging body of Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I never meant to harm you! I don't know what to believe anymore! I'm sorry, I'll help you now and try and start making amends!"

Pinkie took Fluttershy off the meat hook. However, not to Pinkie's surprise, Flutershy was dead, and has been dead for ages. Pinkie closed Fluttershy's eyes, and dragged her body up the stairs as gently as she could. There behind Sugar Cube corners, she buried Fluttershy as ceremoniously as she could accomplish herself.

Pinkie then hurried and returned back to the Zeppelin and went back to the control room where the log book was. Not knowing how to start the Zeppelin, Pinkie continued to press buttons.

"Oo Ignition!"

Pinkie pressed the button that said "Ignition" and suddenly the zeppelin was taking off.

"Warning, missiles are dangerous. I see... Well this is for all the hell you put us through!"

Pinkie pressed the launch missile button at what used to be her place of employment, her old hub of escapades, but no more! For with this missile, she was not only burying the ground with rubble, but her past as well.

* * *

"We're not as alike as I thought, Pinkamena." PAM said sounding very annoyed, albeit angry. "A spark of ponyity somewhere. Always that cursed little spark. You.. you've confronted your past, but you refused to continue baking and continuing the Cake's Business. That's what I asked you to do. Since you now identify with your victims, I suppose it's only right I let you experience their tortures, too. Haha."

* * *

The five little ponies were all finished with their scenarios, and were returned to their torture chambers. PAM decided to withdraw far into himself, and contemplate on how and why he failed. No, that couldn't be right, rather how they the ponies failed. Trixie was supposed to have given up and be tortured by re experiencing her rape, instead she fought back surprising both PAM and the rapist. Swift Ace was supposed to demonstrate how greedy and self- centered he was by smashing his lover's grave stone and eating the colt. Instead he had chosen to die in the colt's place. Blueblood was supposed to show how selfish he was by betraying his love for Trixie. Instead he helped her reach the afterlife (of course PAM intervened before that could be the case). Shining Armor was supposed to be a good soldier and ignore even his wife as he destroyed the rebels at the camp. Instead, he willingly gave up and sought atonement from his wife. And Pinkamena, Pinkamena! She was PAM's favorite of the ponies. She shared his sadistic ideals, all of his pleasures. Like rubbing a saw against a spine or digging around with a scalpel through guts. Instead she turns against her pleasures, totally ignores the Cake's attempts to use her sadistic side to make a profit, and buries her friend Fluttershy. None of this makes any since to PAM. There had to be a reason why!

* * *

As each of the five ponies were being tortured, a electronic voice over the loudspeakers was playing. It was not PAM's usual voice. No, it sounded like a changeling.

"Listen carefully ponies, we are not PAM, but we are others within PAM. We are your friends." said the changeling

"PAM hoped to finally break all of you, but we intervened in every one of your scenarios to allow an open ending." said the griffon.

"You should have been beaten, tortured. Instead, with our help, your surprised him over and over." said the changeling

"When PAM tried to compensate for what he couldn't expect, it widened the hole into his realm." said the griffon

"PAM has withdrawn far into himself, attempting to analyze what went wrong. He doesn't suspect our interference." said the changeling

"Now is the time to attack. But we can only send one pony at a time into his RAM space at a time. Which of you will lead the attack?" said the griffon

* * *

Author's Notes: So which pony do you want to lead the attack?

Trixie?

Swift Ace?

Pinkamena?

Shining Armor?

Or Prince Blue Blood?

The choice is yours my friends.


End file.
